Cells and Tissue Core The Cells and Tissue Core was established to provide airway cells for use in differentiated airway models and in vitro gene transfer experiments. The use of these models is required for understanding the pathophysiology of CF and for studies of CFTR gene transfer to airway epithelia. Overall Objective: The purpose of this core is to provide centralized access to non-CF and CF tissue and airway cells used for model systems to assess gene transfer to the airway and pathophysiology in CF. The main responsibilities of the Core will be: 1. Acquisition of normal and CF tissue; 2. Generation of in vitro models of human airway epithelia; 3. Electrophysiologic analysis of CF airway epithelia transduced by gene transfer by members of the Center; 4. Generation of in vitro models of mice, ferrets and pig airway epithelia; 5. Research and development on new methods for the culture and study of airway epithelia; 6. Development of airway epithelia cell lines (human, pig and ferret) that grow as epithelia; 7. Creation a repository of airway tissue and primary cell cultures form the CF Lung Tissue Acquisition Program; 8. Development of a cryogenic bank of CF and non-CF lung tissue and RNA; 9. Teaching investigators the methods for developing in vitro model systems; 10. Obtaining approval and record keeping for IRB regulatory committees. A successful Core will provide the models and expertise to the growing community of investigators from different areas, and allow them to focus their unique expertise on the development of CF gene transfer.